


Abandoned

by Iseniich



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseniich/pseuds/Iseniich
Summary: Green knows how high the deck is stacked against him. So when he stands at the base of Victory Road, he has a decision to make.





	Abandoned

Red was probably halfway up the trail by now. The thought sours Green’s excitement, makes his lips turn down into a fierce scowl. He knows what lays at the end of that road. Red. The League. His Grandfather’s approval… Or his disdain. Everyone he spoke to knew Red’s name, his deeds, his  _goals_. Green was barely a footnote, a stepping stone to his grandfather.

And soon enough, he’d probably be a stepping stone to Red, too. He sticks his hands in his pockets, watches his starter fidget slightly. Venusaur was loyal to the bone, a vine wrapped around his arm as the Pokemon awaited his orders. From where his loyal partner sat, he could feel every tense muscle, the flex of his indecision as he stared at the mountain path obvious.

It became clear that his human would not, in fact, make the first move, so his partner gave a gentle tug. Green’s expression shifts from indecision to surprise when he realizes his partner is tugging him  _away_  from the road. He looks down at his partner, who has taken it upon himself to decide the future forward for him and his team.

His partner takes him away from the heartbreak that Victory Road promised.

* * *

 

It only takes Red about ten minutes or so after Green judged he would have made it as a champion to be announced as the new Kanto champ. Already, he was sure, his grandfather was congratulating Red on his victory, with a sincerity that he would have never offered Green. Already, he knows Red is being inducted into the Hall of Fame. He wondered if Red had thought about him.

He doubts it. Red has better things to do than think about a loser. Green looks out of the window of the airport, carefully petting his hand over the thick fur of the Meowth he’d picked up. The feline purred softly at him, and Green forces a smile on his face. A soft sigh, and someone settles in next to him.

“I see you are heading abroad as well.” The fine tenor makes him blink owlishly, the child’s hand freezing from on top of his new partner. The feline gives a distressed noise, and Green resumes petting his head, the feline blinking lazy eyes up at him.

“What about your gym?” He says hesitantly, as Giovanni tugs his cap down a little.

“I’ve decided on a leave of absence.” The Gym leader’s smile is mild. “What about yourself?”

Green doesn’t answer for a moment, focusing on his partner instead.

“Just escaping expectations.” He decides on. Giovanni’s smile becomes sharper.

“I see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [Seniichi](seniichi.tumblr.com)


End file.
